That Fateful Night (What really happened in Erik's Lair?)
by Elvis2392
Summary: Just a different story on what really went on in Erik's Lair. (Spoiler: short reference to Love Never Dies)


That Fateful Night

(Christine's POV)

I turned Erik around so he could face me and immediately brought my lips to his. This kiss was nothing like I've ever experienced in my life, my heart felt like it was about to fall out of my chest it was beating so fast. Once we broke away I looked into his wildly astonished eyes full of such pain and joy that I pulled him in a tight embrace. Regardless of the crimes he committed, Erik had to know what it felt like to be loved. We unlocked arms and I pressed my lips to his once more giving him all the passion I could muster. Then he automatically broke free from my grasp.

Erik looked at me with the most pained and shocked look in his eyes that for a moment I thought my own heart would break. But I truly believed that he now understood what it was like to be loved. Erik's face was streaked with tears as he stumbled his way past the piano towards Raoul. He paused for a moment and glanced at me with those sad eyes for about ten seconds. Then he let out a small growl and took a small knife from his coat. I ran over to them thinking Raoul was going to be killed on the spot but Erik waved his arm and cut him from the hangman's noose. As Raoul doubled over on the ground trying to catch his breath, I rushed over to him and immediately pulled him to his feet.

"Christine," he rasped as he threw his arms around me.

But before I could say anything Erik said sternly "Take her, forget me, forget all of this,"

We both turned around and saw him swaying around the pipe organ trying to get control of himself but an eternity of emotions was about to boil over.

"Leave me alone, forget all you've seen!" he shouted.

Raoul pulled me closer to him as we both watched in horror and pity as this man I once adored go through this breakdown.

I took a step forward but Erik immediately waved me back. "Go now, don't let them find you! Take the boat swear to me never to tell, the secret you know….OF THIS ANGEL IN HELL!" he screamed.

I wanted to comfort him but Raoul pulled me away as we headed our way for the river where Erik's boat was waiting.

"GO NOW AND LEAVE ME!" he screamed once more.

We finally made it to the boat when I suddenly realized that I had Erik's ring. Even though Raoul originally gave it to me when he proposed and Erik snatched it from the masquerade ball, it didn't feel like it was truly mine anymore. I had to go back and give it to him.

"Wait Raoul I must go back,"

Raoul looked at me with an exhausted and pained look, "Bloody hell Christine, he's a monster! Hasn't he put us through enough already?"

"He won't hurt me Raoul. Not after what just happened." I said sadly.

"The least I could do is return this back to him,"

Raoul looked back just to make sure we weren't being followed and looked back at me with eyes of worry but with understanding. "Don't be too long," he said softly. He kissed me passionately before I went back into the dark entryway of Erik's domain.

As I made my way back to where we came from the next sound I heard was more agonizing than a blade or bullet could cause to its victims. I poked my head around and saw Erik on the ground next to the monkey music box with his head at the base of it sobbing uncontrollably.

"Erik," I called out softly.

He immediately jumped up like he was shot at and spun around towards my direction. His face was streaked with tears and his eyes were bloodshot red.

"Christine what in god's name are you doing here?"

"The mob will be here any minute,"

I pulled the ring off of my finger and held it out to him. "This belongs to you now,"

Erik looked at me with amazement and hurt "Christine I-" he began.

"Please, you need it more so than I," I pleaded.

Erik's eyes widened a little as he extended his hand and placed it over mine. As he took the ring, his grip on my hand tightened and I could feel the warm tears flowing from my eyes. I was having a hard time keeping it together, I never wanted this to end this way for him.

Finally Erik looked at me with eyes full of great sadness and said with the purest of emotion "Christine I love you,"

All at once his knees buckled underneath him still hanging on to my hand and pressed it to his lips weeping. "Christine I'm so sorry for everything I did to you," he sobbed.

"All I ever wanted was to be loved and accepted in this world. When I started training you everything changed. You have the voice of a thousand angels and for once in my life I had hope that you could really see me through my ugliness. But I was only dreaming, I made your life hell and that was the last thing I ever wanted to do. I now see where your heart truly lies and it's with the Vicomte, he is worthier than I Christine. I know that you both hate me for what I did. Please forgive me."

That was when I lost it, I dropped to his level sobbing "Erik, I don't hate you. I never had. I was terrified of you for awhile, but not anymore. I care for you deeply with all my heart and soul. You have done so much for me. You helped me broaden my horizons with music and for that I am completely grateful to you." I replied through my sobs.

He smiled weakly as he continued to wet my hand with his tears. "If I stay here with you what will that mean for me? Living in another darkened place like this and be cut off from the outside world? Or having to steal clothes or food to get by? Erik I can't live like this. Raoul needs me as much as I need him. But believe me when I say this, I never wanted any of this to end this way for you."

Erik looked at me with eyes full of complete understanding "I understand, I would never force you to live the way I do. I love you too much to hold you here against your will. But Christine I will never stop loving you, if being with the Vicomte makes you happy then that is all that matters." he said strongly but I knew he was still in immense pain.

I managed to swallow my fear and said with every ounce of emotion going through me. "I forgive you my Angel of Music, with all my being."

Erik still hanging on to my hand lowered his head and wept some more. I gently wrapped my arms around him as he buried his face in my shoulder and sobbed again. "You are my greatest pupil Christine Daae," he replied sadly.

As I held him I asked "Promise me something?"

Erik gasped in between sobs and said "Anything,"

"No more killings," I told him through choked back tears.

"I promise," he said with strong conviction.

Then I tenderly whispered in his ear "May God have mercy on you,"

As I stood up Erik's hand was still locked on mine and I gently pressed it to my lips. With one last look in his eyes I ran out the same passageway as I went through with Raoul. Once I made it to the river, Raoul stood there with a concerned look on his face that seemed to ask "Are you okay?"

I gave him a reassuring nod and stepped into the boat. Raoul began steering us away from the tunnel when he said "Madame Giry and Meg found me waiting for you."

"What did you tell them?" I asked.

"All of what happened with us, the rest they figured out on their own."

I sighed sadly as we rode down the dark pathways of the catacombs. "Also they said that they were going to devise a way to smuggle him out of the country," he added.

This made me perk up. "How in heaven's name are they going to do that? The whole police squad of Pairs is looking for Eric."

Raoul said "Madame Giry is going to hide him until all of this blows over. Where will she be hiding him? I have no clue, but I trust that she will have a place that is far away from here."

"Where exactly do they plan on taking him?" I asked anxiously.

"There is a ship that's headed out for New York, but the next voyage out to America is scheduled for next week," he replied.

I pondered for a moment and asked "What about us Raoul? Where would we go?"

He turned around and looked at me "Wherever you want to go, I will go willingly Christine,"

I thought for a moment, "I here Italy is nice this time of year,"

"Then we go to there," Raoul said confidently.

We finally made it to the end of the river and found the stairway that led back to the surface. Raoul stepped out of the boat and held out his hand for me to take. I gently took his hand and he helped me out with graceful ease. We looked at each other for a moment and Raoul gave me the best hopeful smile that he could to try to lift my spirits. I weakly returned the gesture and we both walked hand in hand up the cobblestone stairs without looking back.

The End.


End file.
